Anger Strikes Back
by HollyBlue2
Summary: Alex annoys Wolf at breakfast in the Mess Hall. Wolf has a short temper and a knife on the table...
1. Part 1

Anger Strikes Back

Part 1

* * *

The canteen was full of SAS soldiers as usual. K Unit and Alex were waiting in line to get some breakfast.

"Eagle can you see what there is?" Snake asked from behind Wolf.

"Nope, but it's probably mush like normal."

"Shush… don't let them catch you saying that. They'll make you cook for the week. Not a nice job!" Fox said in a hushed voice.

"Sorry."

They eventually got to the front of the queue and had fatty bacon, disgusting sausages and some sort of red lumpy mush, must be the tomatoes.

They all went over to their empty table and sat down, where they normally sat. Alex pulled a chair up to the end of the table and they began eating.

"Got over you fear of heights yet Wolf?" Alex asked in between mouthfuls of food. Wolf gave him one of his death glares and attempted to carry on eating but another question was fired at him.

"Do you reckon you'll get over the A-frame?" It was Alex, again.

Wolf looked down at his plate and noticed that his bread knife was clean, not that it mattered. It was very quick. Alex didn't see it coming.

He leapt out of his chair pushing Alex up against the wall of the Mess Hall, holding the bread knife up to his throat.

"Don't make me Cub!" he said through his teeth.

"Geez man, what you going to do with a bread knife."

"I'm gonna kill you if you're not careful."

"I've had a guns pointed at me; I'm not scared of a bread knife, Wolf." Alex's voice was calm and most people could hear it as the whole room had gone totally silent, no one even moved, they just watched. "Do you mind letting me go because, a, your kinda squishing me and, b, my breakfast is going cold." Alex smirked and Wolf let go of his camouflage shirt. He threw the knife onto the table and Eagle and Snake jumped as it hit the metal table with a loud clang.

Wolf stormed out of the Mess Hall, pushing anyone out the way who was in his path.

Alex calmly sat back down and carried on eating his breakfast as if nothing had happened. The rest of K-Unit just sat there, stumped.

_What the hell just happened?_ They all thought.

* * *

The food isn't as bad as I say it it honestly... I've tried it... Breakfast, Lunch and Diner! And it is Delicious to be honest!


	2. Part 2

Anger Strikes Back

Part 2

* * *

As Alex finished eating his breakfast he placed the knife and fork onto his plate and stood up. It was then he noticed the stares and gaping mouths of K-Unit.

"What?" He asked, ever so innocently.

"Uh... Wolf just held a knife to your throat and you passed it off as if it was nothing." Snake told him.

"It was a bread knife." His tone was very teenage-y. He walked away from the table and up to the black bin at the front of the Mess Hall. He scraped his pate of the bacon rind and excess beans and put the ceramic plat on the table. Walking over to the sink he rinsed his knife and fork and placed them in his left combat trouser pocket. Hearing them clank at the bottom he did up the button and went out Left the hall.

It was horrible misty-rain outside but he could see Wolf in the near distance, stood on his own.

As Alex neared he noticed he had his back to him.

"Wolf," Alex started, he saw Wold jump as he heard his name.

"Don't do that, Brat." Wolf said sternly.

"Sorry," He tried to hide his smirk. "I uh..."

"What? Look I don't care about earlier; everybody's scared of something, right?"

"I suppose..." Alex half agreed. He couldn't think of anything he was scared of.

"It just happens that I'm not that good with heights."

"Did my kicking you out the plane not help then?" Alex wondered.

"Yes, actually it did and not only did it help, it saved my ass as well. Uh... Thanks. "

_Wolf was thanking me! _

"That's fine. Now should we just act like this never happened or is there something that you want to tell me that will involve the reason why you hate heights?"

"I suppose I should tell someone... and I ain't going to a psychiatrist. They creep the hell out of me."

"You're not the only one."

"What do you need a psychiatrist for? Anyway; it happened when I was ten... My brother and I were in the woods that were behind our house. We had a tree house, built it ourselves, with a bit of our Dad's help mind you. It was about two days after we'd built it, I climbed the rope to the top and when I got to the top my brother jumped out at me. I stumbled backward as I hadn't expected it and fell of the side of the tree house. I broke my arms ad several of my ribs. I had concussion for nearly a week. I don't think I ever forgave my brother for that day."

"Oh..." Was all Alex could say. It was an odd feeling, having someone confide in you like that.

"Yeah, so, I'm frozen. You wanna get back to the billet and play some poker... or perhaps a card game that doesn't involve gambling as you're underage." Wolf smirked. He broke into a run, seeing the look in Alex's eye. Alex ran after him, shouting insults. And plenty of them too...

* * *

Fin!

* * *

I re-came across this and decided it would be good to let you know the reason I think Wolf is scared of heights... hehe... But this is it now... done with... Curtains drawn... The End...


End file.
